nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alterius Kadar
Alterius docir Kadar, is the current Prime minister of the Commonwealth of Rodarion. At 32 he is youngest man to take the new position. He was born in march 1978, in Katala in Kamara. His father a surgeon and his mother a banker. In the 70's Kamara that was believed to be a working class family. He started school at 5, he attended yoltar primary school. At 16 he attained 12 NQG's (national qualification grades). He then went of to Athenar university in Rodarion. There he met future wife Lilla Gestra. Then at 26 he joined the People's national party. When he moved to London with Lilla he became shadow home secretary. in 2002 the civil war started he joined the Rodarion army and sprung up to corpral very quickly survivng the war. When he returned he became leader of the PnP. And was elected in 2007 becoming the Commonwealth's first dictator. Life He was offically born on 15th march 1978 to Almera and Laurena Kadar. He lived in Katala in Kamara most of his childhood. His father was a surgeon at Katala hospital. His mother a average banker in Kolara. The social system of Kamara at the time, put his family as working class, this limited his options for education. At 5 he attended the Yoltar primary school, a working class school not surprisingly. At 11 he studied at fedala secondary school. At 16 he gained 12 NQG's the highest for that school. And highest for a working class student. At 18 he went to study Law, Political science at Athenar uni in Rodarion, then decided to take basic military tactics he joined the People's national party, a small Rodarion party at the time . At 19 he met Lilla in the verium club in Athenar city centre. It's believed they hit off as soon as they met. . At 21 he left with all his degrees, he speed at achieving them was a record breaker for that uni. 2 months after his 22nd brithday the civil war began, his plans to return home to Katala were ruined after the EU attacked the RC. Seeing that he had no chance of leaving the Commonwealth, he had decided tto draft up for the RC military. Over the next 4 years he would prove himself as a deadly soldier and a born leader, he was promoted to sergent in 2004. High command then announced the refreash month. This meant he could return home for 3 years. When he returned to his London apartment, he found a city covered in war propaganda and militarism. He began his political career in those 3 years. Lilla was working as a war time nurse in the London imperial hospital, they married in 2005. In october 2005 he was elected as shadow under-secretary of war. As his predisessor was killed in action. But with the Unity council commanding the government, he didnt have any role in government at the time. In 2006 he had his first taste of war on the home front, when a high-level cruise missile landed outside is apartment building. He rescived several cuts and bruises and his apartment only suffered minor damage. However 2 of his neigbourghs died. Also witnessing on the RC news channel, the utter destruction of Kamara and the amount of dead. This infuriated him about the complete ignorance of the Unity council. On the 4th of may he recived a letter stating that both his parents had been killed in the seige of katala. This was it, he had lost his birthplace and his parents. He then contacted the people plotting the Night of burning gold. After speaking with them he managed to climb to the inner circles of the plot. Offering his knowledge of the Golden lanes and he was appointed commander of the 2nd infantry legion to enact the plot. Then on the night, he meet up with the 2nd legion at thier garrison lead them to the Golden lanes. At the point of reachin the Checkpoints, instead of showing the guards papers. He had them shot by his command squad. This was a first symptom of the pure evil and madness that was later to come. He soon reached Apollo square there he ordered the entire legion to enter every building and kill everyone one inside. He remained within the square with the command squad, as the lanes burned to the ground it is said he called Jonas kedi and said " we have done it, the greed and filth is buring with their women, they are..... all dead". After the night he returned home to find a estatic Lilla, who was pleased with her insane, psyco killer husband. On january 1st he was sent to the front after 3 years rest. He was sent to the Kolara. This was the worst time of his life, as the seige would take most of his friends and comrades. On the 21st of june, London was attacked by EU para vetrans. However Lilla was in Libris visiting friends at the time, she was safe. On the 13th of july the war ended. He returned home back to Rodarion. There to find his apartment was in ruins, his belongings destroyed. However the Commonwealth united and began rebuilding, the new London was dedicated to the Unity, not the coucil which was now utterly destroyed, thier standards, statues, posters, books ect were all burnt during the "night of reunification". London aswell as the entire Commonwealth was rebuilt and Kadar moved into his new eastminster apartment over looking Talar river. On the 15th of november he became the leader of the People's national party. As the government system changed new political parties sprung up, Jonas kedi the Commonwealths first Prime minister joined the Liberal front just after the "Night of burning gold", leaving Gedal henao PnP leader. But he died of a heart attack and the obvious hier was Kadar. With his political career in full swing Kadar began to cement his control over the PnP, he had hes rivals banned from party after the Party secretary became his close friend. The PS he gave Kadar all info on his rivals, thier position during the war and personal life. He even befriended the Police commissioner, Ventor Salin. So that he could have them watched and under surveillance. Although he's friendship was genuine. With the high levels of the party his friends and the shadow cabient close friends he created a United political team. It was amazing at the time that a entire shadow cabinet liked each other and were friends. Seeing the potenial of this, he requested a General election in the next year. 2009 it was and april was the election month. In january the PnP drafted thier memorendom, Thier policies were mainly right-wing, with the death penalty, formation of better police force, immigrants to be deported by force, daily propaganda, militaristic education and rapid expansion. Some were good, free healthcare, strict healthcare regualtions, free education all private schools to be banned, only military accadmies to be accepted as private. New economic plans, buisness grants. In response the once close Jedar Kedi claimed that the PnP was a fascist party created by the horrors of the war. Category:Heads of state by country Category:Heads of government by country